Kise and Aomine
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Kise is in Aomine's bed and pouting because Aomine is telling him to leave before Momoi gets there. Kise ponders his twisted relationship with the guy he loves. T rating for adult situations, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

You can consider this a sequel to "Kagami and Kuroko" if you wish. I planned three stories, all within the same universe. The third story center's around Hyuga and Riko.

cocococo

Kise felt Aomine's side of the bed move and snuggled deeper into Aomine's pillow drinking in his scent. Kise needed the comfort because his relationship was a twisted one. Sometimes he wondered why he fell for the guy. Kise's bi and it would be better if he fell for a girl. Maybe he will one day and make his family happy by marrying her. He sighed and peeked at Aomine. The guy was a total stud. The jeans hung low on his hips and he slipped on the t-shirt from the floor. The tight shirt hugged his perfect body. Kise turned away from the hotness and thought things over. Since middle school things have been so twisted. At first it was a relief to go to a different high school from his lover, but every month or so he found himself back in his bed. Momoi is the one he worried about the most. Imagine being in love with two gay guys. Pity he didn't find her attractive. That might have solved everything. After all the girl was the one getting hurt, if he didn't count himself. Kuroko feelings worried Kise for a while but the phone call last night satisfied him. He hadn't guessed Kagami was gay. But he is and Kuroko has his perfect light at last.

At one time, Kuroko had a crush on Aomine but the guy never returned his feelings. Of course, when Kise and Aomine first hooked up, Kise learned Aomine had a thing for pretty boys. The bit about liking girls with big boobs was a cover up. People either thought he was banging Momoi or they thought he had trouble crossing the line between friends and lovers. Only Kise, Kuroko and probably Kagami (now) knew the truth. Aomine was as gay as a pink picnic basket. Kise felt Aomine's big foot across his rump pushing him.

"Come on stupid get up and get out. Satsuki's coming."

Kise pouted and sat up.

"Aominecchi you are cruel to that girl."

"Girl? You're more worried about Satsuki than yourself? What are you stupid?"

"Maybe, because I L…"

Aomine pressed a finger to Kise's lips.

"Don't say it."

Kise grinned and licked the finger. Aomine blushed and pulled back. Kise loved that he was the only one who could make him blush.

"You know stupid, if you don't want the girl hurt then get up."

Kise realized the rat was right. He respected the girl a lot and didn't want her hurt. As he pulled on his jeans he said:

"I don't care what happens to me. I'm used to it. It's Momoicchi I worry about. Kurokocchi moved on, so only she is…"

"Tetsu moved on?"

"Jealous?"

"Not in the least. He understood my feelings, I like pretty boys, not cute ones. Now tell me, I'm curious."

"Kagamicchi."

Aomine smirked.

"Makes sense, my gaydar went off when first I met him. He's a nice guy, an amazing basketball player, and study. Tetsu chose well."

Kise was finished dressing and said:

"I'm happy for them too."

Kise moved to hug Aomine from behind. He felt the guy's pulse quicken.

"Please Aominecchi, please say you love me."

"Kise please. You know how it is."

Kise nodded into Aomine's back. He understood. Aomine's father was extremely homophobic. Aomine had a very real fear of being killed by the guy.

"About Momoicchi…"

Aomine broke away and picked up Kise's bag and thrust it into Kise's chest.

"Don't, don't start. Let it be."

"I can't let it go. The girl's hurting. I know you care about her. Just make it clear you're gay and free her to go out with other guys. It's only fair."

"Why not you? I'm not the only one you sleep with."

"I don't like pink and her eyes creep me out."

Aomine chuckled and Kise continued:

"Besides I always loved blue best."

Aomine smiled and his heart fluttered. There wasn't any doubt he loved the guy. It was just impossible.

"Kise…"

"I love you Aominecchi and I know you feel the same. If you will be mine. I don't care if it is in secret. If you will just be mine. I'll dump the girls and announce to everyone I'm dating someone. We can work it out. The first step is telling her…"

"I can't date you, even in secret…But you made you've point about Satsuki, I'll tell her. Happy now?"

Kise beamed at his lover. He was satisfied with the progress and felt a warm glow. Aomine blushed at the beauty before him. Kise was so lovely and golden, with impossibly long eyelashes. Aomine's heart speed up as he reached out for that pretty face with both hands and was about to kiss him when they heard a door slam and female voices.

"Damn they're early."

"Momoicchi?"

"And my mother."

The boys separated and Kise left without another word. He walked down the stairs and saw Momoi next to Mrs. Aomine. Kise's eyes passed over the girl to the woman and drank her in. Aomine got his looks from her, she was as lovely as Aomine was sexy. Her body was perfect too. You could hardly believe she was 38. Kise flirted with her and made her giggle. Momoi pouted, it always bothered her that he seemed to like women like Mrs. Aomine. He seemed to like certain boys too, and that thought always made her stomach twist for some reason.

"Oh Kise-kun, it is so nice of you to keep visiting even though you two go to different schools. You are such a nice boy."

"Aominecchi is easy to get along with, that's all."

"Such a dear boy, I'll see you next month, I'm sure."

"Probably. Goodbye ma'am."

"Bye Kise-kun."

Kise left the house and turned to home.

Momoi turned to Mrs. Aomine and asked:

"I didn't know Ki-chan came here?"

"No? How strange. I was sure my son would have told you. Oh, well." The lady was about to go to the kitchen when the girl stopped her.

"He comes once a month?"

"Usually. They have been thick as thieves since middle school. I have to start dinner dear. Let me know if you're staying."

With that the lady left and Momoi was left standing there and puzzling at what it meant. Kise and Aomine were secretly meeting and even she didn't know. Her stomach twisted and she dashed up the stairs. She burst in and took in the room.

Aomine was pacing the floor, trying to think of what to say when she came in. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he saw her face. He blanched when he realized how it must look to her. The bed unmade, and it looked like two people had just left it. A distinct smell of sweaty bodies was in the air. Momoi picked up the strange underpants. Momoi somehow knew inside information about all of the top players from Kagami's shoe size to the type of silk underwear Kise wore. She dropped them like they would catch fire. She fell to the floor, covered her eyes and sobbed. She heard from Kuroko that morning and congratulated him on his relationship with Kagami. She didn't actually mind. She liked him because he was nice to her, unlike Aomine. Aomine was (is) so cruel.

Aomine's heart broke for his friend. He got on the floor and pulled her to his chest and let her cry it out and stroked her hair. Soon she stopped crying and took a shuttering breath. She kept her face hid and asked:

"Why?"

"I told you before I was gay. You chose to ignore it."

"I love you."

"I can't get it up for a woman. We would be living a lie."

"Why him?" Momoi felt his heart speed up and held back tears.

"He's gorgeous, an amazing basketball player, smart, fun and because…"

"Because?"

Aomine pulled the girl off his chest and looked in her eyes and said:

"I'm in love with him."

It was said with such deep sincerity Momoi burst into tears again. Aomine held her, stroked her hair and said he was sorry over and over again. Momoi sucked up the tears. She pulled back and saw the sadness in Aomine eyes. She accepted her fate and cursed her luck.

"This sucks I got dumped by a gay guy, TWICE in one day."

"Twice?"

"Oh didn't your _boyfriend_ tell you? Tetsu is going out with Kagami-kun."

"Um, yeah he told me. But we both know you never felt that way about him."

"I know, I just…I just always hoped you…"

"Nobody chooses to be gay Satsuki."

"I know. I…I…I don't know. You did say you were gay that one time and there were times when I would find you two together, some place odd. Like you two been making out or something. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see it."

"I'm sorry, I wish…"

"No don't apologize, it isn't your fault. There was red flags everywhere. Red flags I chose to ignore."

"I don't want to lose your friendship Satsuki. I care about you, just not that way. I still need you to give me advice and call me stupid when necessary."

Momoi laughed a little and Aomine helped her up and they moved to the door.

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes."

"I see. I know your father so be careful."

"We will."

She stumbled a bit out the door and Aomine felt chivalrous for once.

"I'll walk you home Satsuki."

"No need, it's still light out."

"No you're in no condition to walk alone. It's the least I can do."

Aomine and Momoi walked downstairs and told Mrs. Aomine they were heading out. Mrs. Aomine saw the girl was in a state and agreed she shouldn't walk alone. They walked to her house without saying much at all.

cocococo

There is more to this story but I'm not sure how to go about it. So wait for the next chapter of what is turning out to be a rather dramatic story.

I don't think Momoi is cute at all, so Kise's feelings echo mine. I think I was pretty kind to her though, even though I don't like her. I no longer see her as a partner for Aomine, so I paired Kise with him. The two are pretty hot together.

I know Aomine is ooc. I won't apologize for it because it suits the story for him to be that way. Liberties can be taken with characterization because they are not a canon couple. If they were a canon couple, then keeping them in character is essential. I don't think these two are even meant to be close friends in the anime, so writing a romance story for them is difficult. As for Aomine, he's more open and caring but we saw him as a more open guy in the flashbacks, so, it isn't without precedent.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Kise and Aomine 2

I'm much more comfortable with fluff than drama. This chapter is pretty long but I tried to tie the loose ends. It's gets dramatic but it is lovey-dovey between the boys.

This takes place after Wakamatsu of Too Academy was promoted to captain.

Some swearing.

Yeah, they're ooc.

cocococo

Momoi was in such a bad state, her mother ordered her to bed. She brought her dinner on a tray in her room. Momoi was glad her mother suggested she stay home from school tomorrow. She couldn't face Aomine just yet.

After her mother took the tray away, Momoi called the only person she could trust at a time like this, Kuroko. They had a long talk and Momoi settled somethings in her mind. She was calmer and resolved to move forward. Kuroko convinced her to go out with different boys to help overcome her heartbreak. In the end she was more disappointed with her own stupidity, than anything else. Finally she called Aomine, after she reassured him that she was fine, she had something to ask him.

"Dai-chan, tomorrow please tell everyone we broke up but will remain as friends and teammates."

"Satsuki?"

"Most people think we were dating anyway and I need the way clear so I can date guys, _straight_ guys."

Momoi paused as she knew she was being too hard on the guy.

"Sorry, Dai-chan, I'm still bitter, more with myself than with you."

Aomine thought for a moment and said:

"What do I get out of this? If we 'break up', what's to stop those annoying girls from bothering me?"

"Just tell them the almost truth."

"What the hell is an _almost _truth."

"Tell people you dumped me because you are in love with a tall blond model. Just leave out the part and about him being male and you're good to go."

Aomine chuckled and responded.

"Are you sure you want me to say I dumped you?'

"It is best this way. It is close enough to the truth that is totally believable. There will be plenty of guys to console me. At the same time people will leave you alone, because you have someone already."

There was a bit of humor in her voice and Aomine chuckled, which made Momoi laugh, if only a little. Aomine felt better, she was feeling better.

Momoi _was_ feeling better, she couldn't hate him if she tried. Aomine was glad she was still his friend. They ended the call feeling satisfied things would be ok between them.

Aomine already told his boyfriend about the drama that afternoon. Kise worried about the girl until the second came call right before bed. Kise agreed to do his part and tell everyone he had fallen in love at last with a gorgeous blue haired girl.

"The girls will be disappointed of course." Kise bragged.

"Idiot." Aomine chuckled

"Are you free on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, we quit practice earlier on Wednesday."

"How about a date? We can see that movie I was telling you about. It's playing at Peachtree Theater."

Aomine knew the theater was in between both of their schools and agreed to the plan.

"Our first real date, I'm so happy." Said Kise.

"Don't get girly on me."

"Aominecchi." Kise whined.

"Alright, I'm happy about it too." Aomine conceded.

They formed plans, flirted, and hung up. Both boys slept soundly. At the time, things seemed to be perfect. Weeks passed. The guys dated and slept together at least once a week and were blissfully happy. Kuroko was happy to see the old Aomine back at last. The two couples even had a double date. It was some kind of miracle they could all get together as they were on three different schedules. Kagami even spilled the beans about their coach and captain were dating as well. Kise was delighted but Aomine was bored so he changed the subject. Momoi started dating the class rep. and was becoming more and more cheerful with each passing day. For three months everything was going well, school, basketball, and their personal lives all were settled. And then Aomine's worse nightmare came to pass.

A friend of Aomine's father saw the couple leaving a love hotel together. When Aomine returned home, he was immediately attacked by his father with his mother screaming at him. Aomine could only defend himself and he hoped he'd live. He could have held his own with his father but he didn't want to lower himself to his level. Aomine had a disgust for brutality. After all there was a difference between defending a friend's honor and being an animal. It was Aomine's pleasure to punch that guy who was going to harm his lover. But a guy who would beat his only son…

Fortunately the neighbors heard the uproar and called the police. The officers pulled the crazed man off his unconscious son. Aomine was taken to the hospital and his uncle was called. His mother's sister lived nearby with her husband and children. They were more liberal in their feelings with social issues like gay rights. They cursed his father for the beating and his mother for disowning Aomine. They promised to take Aomine in. The police and social worker were satisfied with the arrangements.

Luckily, Aomine had his insurance card in his wallet and everything was covered. He had a sprained ankle and a concussion, which worried his coach and team. The ankle injury meant he would miss the first two games of the new tournament. But Aomine was sure the rest of the team would defeat the scrubs. As it turned out, he was right and he was fit in time to face their first tough opponent.

But that is in the future, first thing he had to do was wake up. He was grateful to wake in the hospital. He pressed the call button for the nurse. Soon he was told of his injuries. He had bruises and cuts, but even the nasty cut over his left eye, didn't worry him as much as the ankle. He was pissed about the timing as it interfered with playing basketball. The doctor was more worried about the concussion. However, he passed the tests and as long as he didn't have a relapse, he could leave the next morning.

His aunt arrived and told him about the living arrangements. Aomine was relieved, he always liked her and her family. He was pleased his father was in jail. His parents gave up their custody which meant they could never come near him again. The DA charged his father with assault and abuse of a minor. The police officers were the ultimate witnesses as they pulled him off his unconscious son. Therefore Aomine wouldn't even have to appear in court as both a minor and the victim, he was protected. The slime will be in jail for a long time to come.

co

His team arrived after school. They teased him about his pretended love of big boobs. Some of the guys were uncomfortable about discovering Aomine was gay. But they were more upset by his injuries and they knew they could never do that to him. Coach Harasawa had a long talk with his doctor and was satisfied Aomine will be alright. Momoi stayed behind after they left.

"Satsuki did you call Kise?"

"Not yet. The guys don't know who is your boyfriend is yet. All that has been reported so far is you got beat up by your father because you're gay. He screamed his hate for his son to the whole neighborhood."

"I see."

"Are you ok?" Momoi asked as she clasped his hand.

"I will be. I have you Satsuki, my aunt and her family, and Kise." Aomine said as he folded his big hand around hers.

"Shall I call him?"

"Use this phone, they hate it when you use cell phones. There aren't any machines on but they still say 'no'. Also give Kise the number."

Aomine pointed to the room's landline phone. Momoi found Kise's number in her phone and dialed. Kise answered it on the fifth ring, he hesitated to answer as he didn't recognize the number.

"Ki-chan?"

Kise relaxed and answered with his usual flirtatious manner. Momoi silenced him with the statement that his boyfriend was in the hospital. In a few sentences she summarized the situation. Starting with his non-critical injuries and ending with his team's visit. Kise and Momoi were both acquainted with Aomine's aunt and her family and he was satisfied with his living arrangements.

"Do you want to speak with Dai-chan?"

"Is anyone else there with you?"

"No, no one should come back until morning. Not even the doctor."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Kise hung up and Momoi replaced the receiver.

"He'll be here in twenty."

"Good, I can't wait to see him. Go home when he arrives, until then just stay please."

Aomine held out his hand. Momoi nodded and sat in the chair and held his hand. They chatted about nothing much, or rather Momoi talked and Aomine enjoyed listening to her. Soon Kise burst into the room. Momoi gave up her chair and the lovers were alone.

Kise kissed the back of his hand. He could see Aomine was ok and sighed. He reached out a hand and gently stroked his face, especially the stitches over his left eye. Kise admired the stitches as he will have a cool new scar. However, the bruises disfigured his face for now and Kise kissed them.

"Your beautiful face. How could he…"

"No don't waste time on that asshole."

"No good, I'm going to hate guy for hurting my Aominecchi."

"Go ahead and hate him. But don't waste one minute of your life on revenge or stupid shit. I'll be alright, we will be alright. It won't be long before they realize who is my tall, blond model boyfriend is."

"I'm tough, don't worry about me. Just get well."

"Come here."

Aomine tried to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss, but Kise resisted.

"You're hurt."

Aomine chuckled and pulled his boyfriend down to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm not that hurt and I'm floating on meds."

Kise leaned down and kissed the living daylights out of Aomine.

"I feel better now." Smirked Aomine.

"Too bad about missing out on the first part of the tournament."

"We'll be alright."

"People will think we are sharing team secrets."

"Are people so dumb they think a team with a member of the Generation of Miracles would need to stoop so low?"

"People would…I could tell them what we actually do."

"Go ahead." Aomine chuckled and continued:

"I don't think they would actually care. They would be too distracted by the gay thing to think about that."

"How did your teammates react?" Asked Kise.

"Seeing me like this, they realized that while they are grossed out, they could never hurt me. They respect my abilities and as long as I don't look at their junk, they're ok. I said my boyfriend too well hung for me to look elsewhere."

Kise sparkled and Aomine was stunned by his beauty.

"You're gorgeous Kise."

Kise kissed his boyfriend.

"You are too, handsome."

"I'm all messed up?"

"Doesn't matter. You'll always be beautiful to me and these cuts and bruises will heal."

They kissed some more and Aomine sighed:

"I think they suspect you are my boyfriend. It won't be long before the rumors start. Will you be alright?"

"I hope so. More than likely some homophobic footballer will try to hurt me. I hope I'll still have some friends. My parents are ok with me being bisexual."

"They know?"

"They're hoping I'll marry a nice girl."

"Maybe you should…"

"I love you, I won't leave you."

"Kise."

Aomine pulled him back down for another passionate kiss.

"I should leave soon, visiting hours will soon be over."

After a few more kisses Kise stood up and said:

"I'm going to tell my parents who my lover is. They will be supportive but disappointed. Should I speak to your aunt and uncle? They're picking you up tomorrow right?"

"Only Aunt Nanao is coming. They already collected my stuff. I'll have to share with Cousin Keigo but I don't mind. They already know you, so I'll just tell them you're my lover. It'll be alright. I'll settle in and get used to the crutches."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call during lunch."

"I'll be at Aunt Nanao's by then."

"I have the number. Goodnight."

"Night."

One last final kiss goodbye and Kise breezed out the door as the nurse came in.

The next day Aomine got settled at his new home. In the afternoon, his coach, captain and Momoi came to check on him. He was fine and high on meds. Momoi said:

"When the rumor went around that Ki-chan's your boyfriend, I did as you said. I confirmed it."

"Thanks Satsuki, we have nothing to hide."

"I thought Kise was straight?" Asked Captain Wakamatsu.

"He's bi, and he's a big flirt." Said an amused Aomine.

"You're not jealous?" Asked Momoi.

"Not for a second have I doubted his feelings for me. When we became official, he promised to be exclusive and he has been completely loyal."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Captain Wakamatsu.

"I know him, better than anyone."

Momoi was pouting.

"Satsuki's mad because she likes to be the one who knows everything." Smirked Aomine.

"Shut up." Said Momoi, though she seemed to be a bit amused.

"Alright children, we have to go. I told the kids to run through some drills until we get back." Said Coach Harasawa.

They said goodbye and Aomine was bored so he worked on some homework until dinner time. Kise joined them for dinner, he sat next to his boyfriend and was treated kindly. Aomine shared an idea his captain had.

"He suggested I try to milk the injuries as much as possible. They will hesitate to hurt me as I'm already on crutches. When I return to the court, we'll win and I'll be forgiven."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm more worried about you, Kise. Have people made the connection?"

"Rumors were flying around. I didn't want to say anything until asked. I won't deny you Aominecchi."

The evening passed peacefully.

The following day Aomine arrived at school and Momoi met him. He got permission to use the service elevator. Momoi rode with him as a sign of support. The other first years on his team and many of his classmates gave him his support. The ones who did not, glared at him, then his foot and felt conflicted. Aomine was amused.

He joined his team in the gym and even tried to throw some shots from the free throw line. He missed as he was off balance. Coach Harasawa shooed him to the sidelines. He wished to play and ended up playing coach from the side. Coach couldn't complain as his advice was spot on. He could also give support to the team from the bench.

co

Kise arrived to school and wanted to leave immediately. There was a large crowd of people lying in wait for him. A brave girl said:

"You are nothing more than a liar. Pretending to be straight. Hiding the truth."

"I didn't lie. I'm bisexual. I love both sexes equally and just happened to fall in love with a man. Aominecchi is gorgeous, do you deny it?" Kise smiled at her and leaned in, making the girl blush.

"Aomine-san's hotness is not at issue. You're gay, just admit it." The girl said even though her voice began to falter.

"I'm bi. Allow me to demonstrate."

Kise grabbed the girl and tilted her backwards. She was a girl he fooled around with in the past when he couldn't be with Aomine. They weren't dating then, so Kise and more importantly Aomine thought it didn't count. He looked her deeply in the eyes and she could feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Do you really believe I could fake it when I was with someone as lovely as you? I never claimed to be in love because I was in love with Aominecchi the whole time. Do you doubt me?"

The girl squeaked out a 'no' and he released her. She immediately fainted. The other girls carried her to the nurse. Kise didn't worry about the girls. The membership to his fan club doubled by the end of the day. The guys on the other hand were a different matter.

Kise found himself being glared at all day but no one touched him because of his fan club. There was at least ten girls surrounding him the whole day. At lunch he received an email from his modeling agency. He lost his contract, it read:

"We run a family agency. We need male models who the girls want to be with. Implied gay is ok, actual gay is not."

Kise couldn't see the difference. The girls cursed the agency but Kise wouldn't allow it.

"It's just leaves me more time for my boyfriend."

"Aww." The girls cooed.

"Aomine-san is so handsome."

"Why is the good ones always gay?"

The girls commiserated with Kise. He called Aomine and re-counted his day. His boyfriend worried the boys would still try to hurt him.

The girls continued to be his guard as some of the boys said rude things and they defended him. He went to practice and many of the players were grumbling about being naked in the locker room with him.

"Wait a second. Now you guys have a problem? Have I ever made any one here uncomfortable before?"

Kise paused a moment and while the guys were uncomfortable, they said nothing and Kise continued:

"I've been in love with Aominecchi since I met him. We were lovers but he refused to go out with me. So I dated girls and hoped to fall in love, but it was too late I already loved him. I don't look at you guys in the shower because I'm in love. Finally Aominecchi agreed to go out with me and look what happened. He's afraid some gang of thugs will do to me what his old man did to him. I don't want to quit but…"

"You're not quitting." Said Captain Kasamatsu

Captain Kasamatsu and Coach Takeuchi walked into the gym and the captain continued:

"If anybody has a problem with Kise having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Or they can't handle him being in the locker room. The door is over there." Captain pointed behind him to the gym doors. Then Coach spoke up.

"We had a long talk with the principal. The school has zero tolerance for gay bashing and bullying. Any team member who makes trouble will be suspended, no exceptions."

The coach let this sink in and continued:

"Kise is a valuable member of this team, if this is going to be a problem for some of you. It's better if you leave now, than be a liability during the tournament."

No one moved, they all liked and respected Kise and admired his play. But some were still on the fence. Then the captain spoke.

"Kise-kun, I have a cousin who's gay and three years ago he was spotted coming out of a gay bar by some drunks. They jumped him and beat him up. But he wasn't as lucky as Aomine-kun. One of the guys had a knife and stabbed him in the back severing the spinal cord."

Captain Kasamatsu paused to let this sink in and he continued:

"He survived but will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Turning to the other guys, he said:

"Is this the example you guys want to follow?"

A hush fell over the guys.

"Ugh, I sick of talking about this. Hurry up and change Kise-kun, I want to play ball." Said Moriyama.

"Yeah!" Said several of his teammates and Kise was left speechless.

"Stop staring and hurry up." Commanded his captain.

"You heard them. Get changed." Said Coach to Kise and he smiled and entered the locker room. "Those of you who are ready, get warmed up." Commanded Coach Takeuchi.

By the end of practice, everyone had forgotten their silly fears and acted normally. But the captain's story struck home and they decided to walk Kise home from then on. Kise reported the new development to his boyfriend, who was finally able to relax.

co

Any lingering gay bashing was forgotten by the team's first win of the tournament. Kise as the ace, led the team with fifty points by himself. He didn't even have to use his perfect copy. Too Academy played earlier in the day and Aomine went straight to Kise's game. For once he wanted to watch another team play and Momoi didn't have to babysit him. Instead she watched their next opponent to gather data.

After the game, Aomine still on injury reserve, but off the crutches, pulled his boyfriend into a darken hallway and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"Well done Kise."

"I should get fifty points every time, if this is the result."

Aomine didn't get a chance to respond as his boyfriend was dragged away by Captain Kasamatsu. He accused Kise of fraternizing with the enemy and Kise laughed.

The tournament ended and the lovers took advantage of the free time. Nobody hassled them anymore about being boyfriends. In fact it slipped people's minds most of the time. Instead they got harassed about their basketball playing. The boys felt this is how it should be.

Aomine's father ended up getting ten years without parole, a longer sentence than expected. When the DA investigated the crime, people came forward with stories of his father and his violent behavior. This proved the man was a danger to society and so the longer sentence. Aomine and Kise breathed a sigh of relief, they were free to go forward in peace.

cocococo

I have written a story close to my heart. As a teacher I have been given the heavy responsibility to protect minors like Aomine. All too often the parents reject their own children. Here in the USA we are once again faced with the challenges of gay rights activism. Whether you are joining the fight or just supporting them in spirit, know that we are all in this together.

Please review.


End file.
